ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Under Oath
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Unter Eid This is the third Paladin Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Go to Chateau d'Oraguille and click on the door to Prince Trion's chambers. (If you were a Paladin when you completed A Boy's Dream, you may have already received this cutscene.) *After the cutscene, head to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau (M-7), who lives inside a small house. *Then go to Lion Spring's Tavern and talk to Najjar. *Next, head to Count Caffaule's Manor (B-6) and talk to Ullasa. Ullasa will tell you about Mique's Paintbrush. Once you see the reference to the paintbrush, you are flagged and can go key hunting. You may finish the quest as any job at this point. *Head to Castle Zvahl Baileys and seek out a Zvahl Coffer Key. :*You can obtain these by fighting Ahriman, Abyssal Demon, Arch Demon, Blood Demon, and Doom Demon. :*To the right is a map of the coffer locations. Basically, all the coffer drop mobs are in the four corners and the tunnels leading to the four corners. To get to these corners, you need to drop down into four different holes. But, the northwest hole will only lead to the northwest corner, and once you drop, you need to make your way back up to get to a different hole. *Open a coffer and obtain Mique's Paintbrush (key item). Coffer can be opened on any job. ::Note: If you have a current artifact quest active from this coffer, the coffer will produce the artifact and not the Mique's Paintbrush (key item). ::Note: This can be picked as a Thief, since Paladin does not have to be your main job to obtain the Paintbrush. *Return to Southern San d'Oria and talk to Vemalpeau at (M-7). *Proceed upstairs in Velmapeau's house. Immediately to your left, there are three spots that can be examined. Click on the painting on the wall above the first spot and select the option to "look behind the frame" and then "examine a letter." You will receive a key item Strange Sheet of Paper. *Go across the street to the weapon shop (K-7) and talk to Exoroche, who will tell you that you need to dip the letter in a well in Davoi to have the ink appear. *At (G-9) there is a Village Well. The person who needs this quest is the one who will touch the well and immediately spawn two NMs: :*Three-eyed Prozpuz (RNG) :*One-eyed Gwajboj (PLD) :*You need a full alliance of level 55+, a full well rounded party, or high level help. :*The area should be cleared of Orcs as they will link. :* The Paladin NM cannot be slept with Lullaby, nor can the RNG be slept with Sleep. :*'You cannot sneak pull these NMs. They are true sight.' :*''As 75 THF/NIN you can solo this easily with evasion gear and Bloody bolts. Pop the NMs and Flee to Monastic Cavern and zone in. Zone back out and you can just pull One-eyed Gwajboj and fight him right at the zone to Monastic Cavern. Beware of Orc links. I ended up fighting 3 orcs at once but that is how I soloed this mission.'' *Defeat the NMs to obtain the Well Weight. :*''One-eyed Gwajboj drops the Well Weight whether or not the other NM is killed.'' :*After killing the NMs, only one Well Weight will drop. So if you have more than one PLD who needs the quest, you need to kill them both again and again. *Trade the Well Weight to the Village Well for a cutscene where the letter will be displayed in the log window. You will also get the Knight's Confession (key item). *Next head to Northern San d'Oria and talk to Ailbeche (J-9), who will tell you about Vilbert taking him fishing in Jugner Forest. *Go to Jugner Forest and head to the Maiden's Spring which is located in E-6 of the map. Once you get to the edge of the pond, a cutscene will occur. :*If you arrive by chocobo, you do not need to dismount to get the cutscene, though it will look as if you do. *Finally, head back to San d'Oria where you may optionally talk to Ailbeche and Exoroche or simply head to Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Prince Trion for a final cutscene and to obtain your reward. ---- Game Description Client: Trion (Prince Royal's Room, Chateau d'Oraguille) Summary: :Knights whisper of a traitor in their midst. An outsider is needed to investigate.